Tino's Adventures of West Side Story
is another Weekenders crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot In the West Side's Lincoln Square neighborhood in Manhattan in late summer of 1957, there is tension between an American gang, the Jets, led by Riff (along with Tino Tonitini, Lor Mcquarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Robotboy, Tommy Turnbull, Lola Mbola, Robotgirl, Gus Turner, Princess Nella, Trinket, Garrett, Clod, Star Butterfly, Maro Diaz, Zoey Hanson, Sakura Kinomoto, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Molly Hale, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Alain, Alain's Charizard, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Ariel, Flounder, Melody, Sebastian, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Wedding Peach Girls (Momoko, Yuri, Hinagiku, & Scarlett), Michelle and Maggie, Lala, Mirei, Sophie, Shion, Dorothy, Leona, and Faruru, The Happiness Charge Pretty Cure Girls, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, D-Team, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Aisling, Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Pleakley, Jumba, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Vitruvius, MetalBeard, Benny, UniKitty, Princess Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Grojband (Corey Riffin, Laney Penn, Kin and Kon), Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Cosmo, Christopher Thorndyke, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Silver, Blaze, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Share, Funshine, Cheer, Grumpy, Oopsy, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Caleb, Blunk, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike (MLP), Discord, Jack Skellington, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, and Maurice), and a gang of Puerto Rican immigrants, the Sharks, led by Bernardo (along with Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Tirek, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Oogie Boogie, The Crime Empire, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Sailor John, Hades, Shelly, The Trix, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Psycho Rangers, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress Nine, Spectral Space Pirates, Captain Hook, The Shredder, Cruella De Vil, Attila and Hun, Cassidy, Butch, Percival C. McLeach, the Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Dr. Blowhole, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, and Team Rocket). After a brawl erupts ("Prologue"), Lieutenant Schrank and Officer Krupke arrive and break it up, warning both gangs to cease fighting or they will all be arrested. Despite the warning, the Jets decide to challenge the Sharks to a rumble for neighborhood control at an upcoming dance. Riff decides that his best friend Tony, the co-founder of the Jets who left the gang, should fight ("Jet Song"). Riff invites Tony to the dance, but Tony is uninterested. He tells Riff that he senses something important will happen, which Riff suggests could have correlation with the dance ("Something's Coming"). Bernardo's younger sister, Maria, tells her best friend and Bernardo's girlfriend, Anita, how excited she is about the dance. At the dance, the gangs and girls refuse to intermingle ("Dance at the Gym"), despite attempts by social worker Glad Hand. Tony arrives and he and Maria fall in love. However, Bernardo angrily demands that Tony stay away from her. Riff proposes a war council with Bernardo at Doc's drugstore, which he accepts, and Tony leaves the dance, in awe about his new found love("Maria"). The Sharks leave the dance, and Bernardo sends Maria to bed. Anita argues that Bernardo is overprotective of Maria, and they join the rest of the Sharks on the roof of their apartment building and compare the advantages of Puerto Rico and the United States ("America"). The Sharks leave the building because Bernardo reminds them about the war council, and they're late, while the girls get ready to go to bed. Tony discreetly visits Maria on her fire escape, where they reaffirm their love ("Tonight"). Before parting, she tells him to come to the bridal shop after closing. Meanwhile, the Jets wait for the Sharks outside of Doc's drugstore and are visited by Krupke, who warns them not to cause trouble. After he leaves, the Jets pass the time by lampooning him ("Gee, Officer Krupke!"). The Sharks arrive and the war council begins. At Tony's insistence, both groups agree to have the showdown the following evening under the highway, with a one-on-one fist fight between Bernardo and Ice. Schrank arrives, forcing the gangs to feign friendship. He doesn't buy it, orders the Sharks out and unsuccessfully tries to divulge information from the Jets about the fight. When Schrank leaves, Tony tells Doc about his love for Maria, and Doc realizes that she's the reason Tony made it a fair fight. Doc tries to warn Tony about how rough things are, but Tony shrugs it off. The next day at the bridal shop, Maria tells her friends how wonderful it is to be in love ("I Feel Pretty"). After closing, Anita accidentally mentions the rumble to Maria. A few moments later, Tony arrives to see Maria and Anita is shocked. As they profess their love, Anita warns them about the consequences if Bernardo learns of their relationship. Now alone with Tony, Maria tells him that she has heard about the rumble and, despite that it has been reduced to a fist fight, makes him promise to stop it altogether. Tony gives his word, then he and Maria fantasize about their wedding ceremony ("One Hand, One Heart"). At sunset, the Jets and Sharks get ready for the rumble, Anita prepares for her evening with Bernardo, Tony finishes work at Doc's and Maria blissfully waits at home for her evening with Tony ("Quintet"). In a fenced area under the highway, the gangs arrive and the fist fight between Bernardo and Ice gets underway. A moment later, Tony arrives to stop the fight as he promised Maria, but Bernardo antagonizes him. Tony's further attempts to bring peace between the gangs subject him to more taunting by Bernardo and the Sharks. Unwilling to watch Tony be humiliated any further, Riff strikes Bernardo and the gang leaders draw their switchblades and a fight between them begins ("The Rumble"). Tony tries to intervene, but is held back by Ice and Tiger. Just when Riff has Bernardo where he wants him, he raises his knife to kill him, but Tony pulls him off. Riff breaks loose and runs back to the fight, only to be fatally stabbed by Bernardo. Riff collapses and dies after handing Tony his knife, and Bernardo looks in disbelief and guilt at what he'd just done. In quick retaliation, Tony grabs Riff's knife and thrusts it into Bernardo, killing him, and leading to a free-for-all melee. Police sirens start blaring and everyone flees, except Tony, whose in complete devastation about what he's caused. Anybodys, a tomboy who tags along with the Jets, shows up, grabs the knives, and she and Tony flee, leaving behind the bodies of Riff and Bernardo. Maria waits for Tony on the rooftop of her apartment building when Chino arrives and tells her what happened. Tony arrives and explains what transpired and asks for her forgiveness before he turns himself in to the police. Maria won't let him do so; she confirms her love for him and asks Tony to stay with her ("Somewhere"). Meanwhile, the Jets, with Ice now in command,reassemble in an alleyway outside a garage. Action wants revenge for Riff's death, but Ice shoves them into the garage and tells them to focus on how to react to the police upon the recent incidents ("Cool"). Anybodys arrives and warns them that Chino is now going after Tony with a gun. Ice sends the Jets different directions to find Tony and warn him. Meanwhile, Tony and Maria are in her bedroom sleeping together, when a teary-eyed Anita enters the apartment with Bernardo's jacket. When they wake up, Tony tells her to meet him at Doc's store, where he will pick up getaway money to elope. Tony leaves through the window, but moments later, Anita spots him in the alleyway (being warned by Anybodys about Chino) and chides Maria for the relationship ("A Boy Like That"), but Maria convinces her to help them elope ("I Have a Love"). Schrank arrives and questions Maria about the rumble. To cover for Tony, Maria has Anita go to Doc's to tell him that she is detained and will meet him as soon as she can. She covers up the story by telling him she danced with a boy named Jose from Puerto Rico. When Anita reaches Doc's (where Tony is now taking refuge in the cellar), the Jets (except Ice, whose out checking the back alleys for Chino) refuse to believe she's trying to help Tony, and physically harass her before she can deliver Maria's message. They held her down, and were about to throw Baby John on top of her, but Doc shows up and breaks it all up. A shaken and enraged Anita declares that Bernardo was right about them and gives them a different message: that Chino killed Maria out of revenge for her romance with Tony. Doc furiously banishes the Jets from the drugstore and delivers Anita's faux message to Tony. Stunned, Tony runs into the streets, shouting for Chino to kill him as well. Suddenly, from one end of the playground next to Doc's, Tony spots Maria at the other end and they run toward each other. Just as suddenly, Chino steps out of the shadows, points his gun at Tony and shoots him. Upon hearing the shot, the Jets, Sharks and Doc arrive to find Maria holding Tony, who dies as they are reaffirming their love ("Somewhere (Reprise)"). Just as the gangs are about to start in on each other again, Maria stops them. She takes the gun from Chino and threatens everyone, blaming their hatred of each other for the deaths of Tony, Bernardo, and Riff. She's prepared to shoot as many of both gangs as she can, as long as she has one bullet left for herself, but she can't bear to do such a thing, drops the gun, and falls to the concreate crying. Schrank and Krupke arrive on scene, but do not intervene. Maria kisses Tony's lifeless lips, then three of the Jets start lifting Tony's body, but when they lose one side, two of the Sharks rush over to help, showing that their feud is finally over. As they carry Tony out, several Jets and Sharks follow in a funeral procession. Baby John puts Maria's black scarf on her head, and she follows the funeral procession. When the rest of them are gone, Doc walks off, and Chino is arrested for shooting Tony by Schrank and Krupke, who lead him to the car to take him into custody ("Finale") as the scene fades. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Molly Hale, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Alain, Alain's Charizard, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Ariel, Flounder, Melody, Sebastian, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Wedding Peach Girls (Momoko, Yuri, Hinagiku, & Scarlett), Michelle, Maggie, The PriPara Crew, The Happiness Charge Pretty Cure Girls, D-Team, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Aisling, Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Pleakley, Jumba, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Vitruvius, MetalBeard, Benny, UniKitty, Princess Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Grojband (Corey Riffin, Laney Penn, Kin and Kon), Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Cosmo, Christopher Thorndyke, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Silver, Blaze, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Share, Funshine, Cheer, Grumpy, Oopsy, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Caleb, Blunk, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike (MLP), Discord, Jack Skellington, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Maurice, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Tirek, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Oogie Boogie, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Sailor John, Hades, Shelly, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Psycho Rangers, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress Nine, Spectral Space Pirates, Captain Hook, The Shredder, Cruella De Vil, Attila and Hun, Cassidy, Butch, Percival C. McLeach, the Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Dr. Blowhole, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) are guest stars in this film. * Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Gangster films Category:Comedy-drama films